See the Sun
by lslines
Summary: Yugi is miserable and Anzu is as reliable as ever and more. [Yugi x Anzu]


Another entry for the same competition as "Reasoning", for the second round. Challenge pairing was peachshipping, or, Yugi x Anzu. Based heavily on the song by Dido, See the Sun.

* * *

He didn't answer when she knocked, or phoned, or rang the doorbell. It was, Anzu thought as she fished the key out of her purse, a good thing that he'd given her a cut of the keys. She jiggled it in the lock, and pushed the door open, peering into the darkness. "Yugi?" She called softly, dropping her boots on the doorstep before stepping in, nudging the door closed behind her with her foot. "Yugi, where are you?" There was no reply. With a soft sigh and a roll of her eyes, she headed for the window, flinging the curtains open. Dull light of winter filtered in and illuminated the spotless room. Even the floor was white, rather than it's usual dirty gray. _Is it really this bad?_ She wondered. _He's actually started cleaning?_

"Yugi," she called again, making her way down the corridor, glancing into each room for any sign of her friend. "Yugi, it's Anzu. Come on, I know you're here somewhere,"

"Go away."

It was just a murmur, but in the silent house it was more than enough to alert her to where Yugi was. She made her way back down the corridor to the spare room. Crouching down, she looked under the bed. Puffy red eyes looked back at her. "Yugi…" She sighed, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

"What do you want, and can't it wait? I'm trying to sleep," he moved to roll over, but Anzu caught his arm.

"Oh no you don't," she huffed, sliding him out onto the floor and into the light. He groaned. "I'm not going to let you hide here for any longer. Your life isn't going to go away, and you can't solve your problems from under a bed. Now come on, get up. You're going to go rinse out your eyes and get changed. I don't care what you wear, so long as it's not black." Yugi muttered something under his breath as he got to his feet. Anzu ignored him, helping him up. She sniffed, and made a face. "And you should have a shower, too. How long have you been hiding under there for, because you reek,"

He scowled and didn't dignify her with a response, stalking silently to the bathroom. "Would you like a coffee," Anzu called after him. He stopped, and turned to face her."

"Yeah, actually, that'd be nice."

"Alright, I'll go do that,"

"And, Anzu? One more thing..."

She brushed some dirt off her jeans. "Mm?"

"Thanks," and he closed the door.

Anzu smiled slightly, and with another sigh, headed to the kitchen to put on the kettle.

-----

A short while later (two cups of coffee and the time it took to find Yugi's boots) the two of them wandered through the city in a comfortable silence, broken only by the sound of boots crunching snow and the occasional car. And, eventually by Yugi.

"I'm going to have to tell them why I wasn't there, aren't I?"

"Yes, you will."

"And I'll probably have to tell them over and over again, won't I? Because they won't get it or there'll be someone who won't have heard yet."

"Probably," Anzu agreed again. She stopped suddenly, and motioned to a pizzeria on the corner. "Lunch?"

The shadow of a smile crossed across his face, then made a U-turn and came back to move in. "Yeah, lunch sounds good to me."

They sat at the table, apparently the only people brave—or quite possibly stupid—enough to brave the weather, as they were alone in the restaurant. The food was placed in front of them, as sat quietly, gazing out the window. Yugi sighed, and took a bite of his pizza. "Why is it that pain's the only way to happiness?"

"I don't, know, Yugi."

He tore his eyes away from the frosted glass, and stared at her. "Anzu… I miss him so much…"

"I know," she sighed, rubbing his arm, "I miss him too,"

"And it's been snowing ever since… God, I miss him,"

Anzu watched in silence as he rubbed at his eyes, and turned back to the window. Tears prickled at her the back of her eyes. "We all miss him. I know none of us were as…" she chose the word carefully, "_close_, as he you were, not even Tristan, but we all miss him too." Yugi glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "But the only thing I can tell you is that tomorrow is another day."

"But I don't want there to be! What's the use of another day without Jou?"

"Yugi—"

"I loved him, Anzu. It's just… it's just so hard."

"I know it is," she soothed, "But you've just got to keep moving forward. Soon, soon, the skies will clear and you'll be able to see the sun again."

Yugi brushed a stray tear from his cheek. "I know. But first Yami, then Grandpa, now Jou—I've lost everyone I care about!"

Anzu took the last bite of her pizza, and wiped her mouth. She counted out the payment, and placed it on the table. Yugi watched, puzzled. She got to her feet, and stood in front of him. He looked up at her, wondering. "That's not true," she said simply, hands on her hips.

"What's not true?"

"That you've lost everyone—you've still got me," and she kissed him. Yugi was not so stunned that he didn't know to kiss back. When she pulled back, she looked him in the eyes, serious, no sign of the pervious smile. "And you'll always have me."

"Anzu…"

"Just remember, you'll see the sun again one day." She straightened up, smiling again, as if nothing had happened. "Now, I'll come around again tomorrow, and we can go out for dinner. You can pay this time. And I'll organize everything for Monday, so don't you worry." She made her way to the door, bells jingling as she opened it. "So I'll see you tomorrow, Yugi." And she was gone.

Yugi's hand drifted up to his mouth, and a smile spilled across his face. "Tomorrow then, I guess."


End file.
